


There's a first time for everything

by bee_dul



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Country Club AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time (Kind of), M/M, country club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_dul/pseuds/bee_dul
Summary: Sylvain asks for something a bit different when he and Glenn indulge one another after sparring. || Part of my Country Club AU!
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Country Club AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago, but it's still one of my favourite pieces. It's also part of a Country Club AU I made, where all your Fire Emblem 3 Houses faves are just rich, entitled brats, living our their days at the Garreg Mach Country club. I have a couple other pieces from this same AU, which I do plan on posting eventually. There's no real plotline for any of them though, so just enjoy the ushy gushy romance!!

“Alright, see you Felix. Take care.” 

Sylvain wears a smile until the very last moment before his cottage door shuts, expression quickly twitching into a frown. He hadn’t realised his discontent until he heard his own laboured sigh, pulling a face and rubbing his neck. 

Well that had been awkward. 

Felix and Sylvain had been talking that day, and for the first time ever, their conversations had spanned past just Felix’s whereabouts at the time, and if he’d like to join Sylvain for dinner. In fact, it had spanned past even the strangest of topics between them, even past the time Felix gave Sylvain an in depth rundown of his fascination with Hentai, and the cat-like women he enjoyed looking at (It was never something Sylvain  _ truly _ understood, but he always listened earnestly). 

In the midst of a venting session from the youngest Fraldarius, the two had settled on the topic of sex, and Sylvain, bold and presumptuous as he was, brazenly offered to help Felix out. Offered to help him scratch an itch,  _ so to say _ . 

At the time, Sylvain had jumped on the opportunity without consideration, immediately concerned that if he didn’t, Felix may wander in the hands of someone with an ulterior motive. It was still difficult to break the mental barrier of being protective over the other, and with Felix’s unique circumstances, he really had been worried. 

He only wishes it had read more that way, than Sylvain simply being eager to satisfy himself. 

Regardless of how his pushy behavior had been perceived, Felix had said yes eventually, though it didn’t last long. Sylvain had helped him out of his top, and things were going fine. Perhaps there was a sense of urgency in his touch when he touched Felix’s waist, or a certain hunger in his eyes, but Felix had been driven away in mere moments, leaving an uncomfortable air between them as they both dressed back up again. 

Of course, Sylvain apologised, and Felix insisted he simply hadn’t been feeling well. But rejection never sat easy, no matter which side you were on, and no matter how close the pair were. 

Once the two parted ways, and Sylvain was left to his own devices, he only hovered about the cottage for a few moments, deciding that if he stayed there any longer, that strange empty feeling in his stomach may grow and grow and swallow him whole eventually. So, he heads out, in hopes of entertaining himself. For some reason though, he finds himself wandering aimlessly. He thinks about going to the pool, but as the sun drops lower and lower into the skyline, the idea loses it’s appeal. Perhaps some dinner then? Though even that would have felt forced. He didn’t really have an appetite right now. 

Eventually he settles for sitting at one of the tables by the garden, stretching his arms behind his head and lamenting the uncomfortable tug in his muscles. He and Glenn had been sparring most days now, and while Sylvain was still considerably athletic, he was no match for his friend, and mentor. He had been fencing for years, and was passionate about the sport too. Sylvain had used it as a simple excuse at first. A facade for the two to spend time together, to disguise a quick fuck. 

It really had only been just that at first, a placeholder activity, and a way for them to say  _ ‘Hey, fuck it. We may as well. _ ’ But as Sylvain fell flat on his ass for the fifth time, groaning and complaining, he suddenly saw a satisfied sparkle in Glenn’s eye as he looked down at him from above. Competition. Sylvain felt a twist of injustice in his stomach, and decided that he would keep getting up, and keep trying, thrilled to learn more from his peer. 

The sex afterwards had turned into a mere bonus, really. 

Sylvain unknowingly lets out a low hum as he remembers Glenn’s expression in his mind, wondering if perhaps a sparring session might get his mind off his empty feelings right now. They had tossed around the idea earlier that day, so perhaps Glenn would be free. It’s only at the last minute, when he swallows regret for not having met with his fencing partner earlier that day. He was tired, mentally and emotionally, and even physically too. 

He makes a split second decision in that moment, and texts Glenn, with something of an ulterior motive this time. 

— 

“So… Slow? Has my pace in the past been too much for you, Sylvain?”    
  
Sylvain observes Glenn from across the room as he finishes a cup of coffee. He seemed intent on taking his time, And Sylvain is left to be patient, much against his usual nature. The comment he makes brings a typical smile to the ginger’s face however, a laugh spilling from the valley of his smirk. 

“No, I can assure you that’s not the case. I always enjoy indulging in you, no matter how you treat me. I was just… In the mood for something different today.” 

Glenn seems to consider the notion over the rim of his glass, eyes lidded with thought. He always had that considerate gaze in his face, as if he spent all his time analysing others’ words before speaking for himself. However, whatever he’s thinking about while he does sip a dark coffee, must have been either deemed unimportant to Glenn, or something he wished to keep to himself, since he doesn’t continue the conversation. There’s some silence, bar the sound of Glenn swallowing, before finally the cup clinks delicately down on it’s saucer again.

Almost like a trigger, that sound makes Sylvain perk up, sitting up a bit more in the middle of Glenn’s bed. For a moment, their eyes meet, and they share a mutual understanding that they were both ready to cozy in with one another. 

Sylvain’s eyes follow Glenn like an eagle as he comes to sit at Sylvain’s side, resting one hand in his own lap, and one over Sylvain’s stomach. They don’t need to say a word as an almost magnetic force pulls them together, the two sharing an unusually tender kiss, given their previous track record. As if Glenn has drawn it from Sylvain’s lips himself, the redhead lets out a weak sigh, and reaches up to touch Glenn’s neck. It’s an invitation to bring more to the surface, one that Glenn  _ happily _ accepts. 

“Mmm…  _ Sylvain… _ ” Glenn speaks through the brush of their lips. It isn’t spoken as a means of grabbing his attention, but rather to simply hear his name, an act that makes Sylvain surrender a coy smile. Glenn is pleased and says his name again, but this time in a whisper, hitting Sylvain’s senses in just the right way. They hadn’t touched one another, or even undressed, but Sylvain feels like he’s on fire, hopelessly succumbing to the will of his mentor.

He even makes an attempt to instigate something more between them, but Glenn catches his hand and laces their fingers together, pressing their linked hands softly into the pillow. 

Everything was so gentle, and just as Sylvain had requested, slow, like they had as much time as they pleased to entice the other. When he thought about it, they probably did have all the time in the world, but Sylvain was notoriously impatient in the past, and surely would not survive if Glenn held him to this pace all night. 

Luckily for him, Glenn at least planned to give him some reprieve, at least by loosening the buttons of his crisp linen shirt. He can probably feel the heat creeping under the surface of Sylvain’s skin as calloused knuckles brush his chest, and in fact, the pleased smile on Glenn’s face as he pulls away is proof enough that he does. 

“I don’t like when you look so pleased with yourself… Makes me worry about what you plan on doing with me.” Sylvain comments in jest, tipping his head back against the pillow as Glenn undresses his top half entirely. A lilted chuckle leaves Glenn, though there isn’t much room to argue. After all, when Sylvain had asked for slow, he had thought of a million ways to make him regret he ever asked for such a thing. 

Sylvain helps ease the shirt off his arms and tosses it aside, but then soon cuts Glenn off from any further intended action with a kiss. It’s a bit more passionate than the last, Sylvain’s hands resting comfortably on Glenn’s neck and jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses, which are reciprocated without hesitation, much to Sylvain’s delight. He enjoys grasping at the strands of silken, dark hair and curling them around his fingertips, or the way he can feel Glenn’s steady heartbeat when he squeezed his neck in just the right spot. Everything seemed so natural and relaxed, but if Glenn had to be honest? He was probably anything but. 

In fact, even Sylvain could tell that there was a specific level of focus when it came to making love, ensuring that his specific needs were met, and the right things were said. Glenn was always so thoughtful when they had slept together in the past, and he can’t help but wonder if it was because perhaps Glenn held some kind of romantic inkling towards Sylvain. Of course, the thought perishes as soon as it comes into his mind, but it’s a nice thought nonetheless. 

After a few moments of kissing, Glenn slips away in order to take his own shirt off, and even slips out of his pants as well, prompting Sylvain to do the same. He only leaves Sylvain’s side for a moment to dim the lights, before crawling under the sheets to lay with him. WIthout a second thought, Sylvain rolls to his side and kisses him again. 

For some time as well, they indulged in one another through the form of slow kisses, some that only went as far as small pecks and open-mouthed smooches, where others were longer, deeper… With moans and grunts hanging just behind a thin curtain of restraint. 

“Mm… Glenn? Come here…” Sylvain mutters, trying to pull him on top. His hands fuss endlessly with his smooth, taut skin, fingers trailing over his torso and down over his strong hips, as Glenn complies and moves to situate himself comfortably between Sylvain’s legs. They were like a well-oiled machine moving together, a notion that Sylvain really appreciated. “Don’t worry about a condom. Can we lie like this for a while?” 

It’s a bit of a different request from Sylvain’s usual tastes, but Glenn doesn’t seem to mind. He nods wordlessly, as usual, and instead busies his lips with more important things. Though they were still adhering to their strict rule of ‘Slow’, Glenn generously assaults Sylvain’s neck with kisses and bites, all of which earn him either a satisfied moan or a giddy chuckle. 

“Are you having fun or something?” Glenn asks with a smirk, to which Sylvain gives him a hopeless look. 

“Is that even a question? This is nice… I’m enjoying myself.” 

“.. Good. That’s the idea.” 

Sylvain’s expression softens a touch and he leans in to kiss Glenn. It’s tender and soft, like every other kiss, but somehow there’s a bit more emotion behind it. Sylvain reached out tentatively with his kisses, and Glenn was taking them all without question. He appreciates the care he takes with every touch, every word, and he begins to wonder if he’ll ever want to stop feeling this way. Cared for and appreciated, it brings Sylvain back to a time when he was more innocent, and less jaded about love. 

Seconds turn into minutes, and tens of minutes, and they continue to embrace like this, still cuddled together in their own little world. Sylvain’s neck felt raw from toothy kisses and loving nips, though not unpleasantly so by any means. With nothing separating their nude bodies as well, it was clear to see that they were both starting to get worked up in other ways too, and so Glenn lifts himself to let a bit of air breathe between them. 

“You sure about the condom?” He asks, and Sylvain gives a short nod. It doesn’t seem as though Glenn has any issue with that, but he does reach to the bedside table for a bottle of lubricant, squeezing a bit onto his fingertips so as to prepare them both. While Sylvain waits, he takes a deep breath, as if trying to relax his worked up body. Their prolonged makeout had left him stiff and aching for more, and he eagerly anticipates being able to finally satisfy a tickle in the pit of his stomach. 

Glenn gives him one more kiss before pressing into him, Sylvain’s deep breaths growing into audible groans. 

Without having realised it, Sylvain’s eyes fall shut and he lifts a hand to grip the bed head above him, with his other hand anchored on Glenn’s shoulder. He adores the feeling of Glenn’s hands squeezing his hips, face twisting with pleasure when he finally starts to move. 

“Ah… Glenn,  _ fuck _ …” Sylvain’s voice is a little strained with each thrust, feeling his body relax whenever Glenn pushes all the way in, only to feel himself lifted to new levels of pleasure as he pulls back. The way his cock tugs on his insides with just the right amount of friction drives him absolutely wild, and yet Glenn is insistent about his pace. It isn’t long until Sylvain is groaning frustratedly, despite how good it felt. 

The noise makes Glenn stop suddenly, one of his dark brows lifting with mock curiosity. “Is something wrong?” He asks, and Sylvain can’t help but think Glenn must be teasing him. He gives him the benefit of the doubt though, softly requesting  _ ‘Faster’ _ , which is inevitably responded to with another laugh from Glenn’s divine smirk. “You asked me to go slow, so I will go slow. However…” He pauses, drawing back to thrust particularly hard into Sylvain, pulling a yelp from his throat. “... That does not mean I won’t make you feel good. Here… Hold my hand.” 

Sylvain looks a little betrayed by the rough thrust out of nowhere, but he still takes hold of Glenn’s hand as he was asked to. His eyes flutter open to allow their gazes to meet once more, and he feels suddenly very vulnerable to Glenn’s intense stare. It wasn’t just the typical, Fraldarius-cold stare, but rather… With his lips pulled into an affectionate smile, and deep blue eyes warm like a welcoming hot spring in Winter, Sylvain feels a little taken aback. He doesn’t feel like he’s able to look away with how Glenn watches him, but even if he had been able, he’s sure he wouldn’t have wanted to. 

Glenn was gazing down at him with all the love in the world, something so protective and nurturing, that it brings a rush of emotion to Sylvain’s heart. His chest and throat feel tight, and his parted lips twitch before he forces them shut. The strong, overwhelming sense of love in that moment metaphorically brings Sylvain to his knees, and he cannot help but crumble. As if years of bad habits and problematic actions were being wiped clean, Sylvain feels he is being forgiven and loved, and it would be a  _ terrible _ lie to deny that he was beginning to tear up. 

Whether Glenn noticed this fact or not was unclear, but regardless, he doesn’t stop moving. As he had said, every thrust was slow, yet packed with emotion behind it. Sylvain doesn’t try to hold his voice in, and it seems to only grow shakier and shakier as they move together. It’s only when Sylvain’s voice becomes overwhelmed and riddled with short hiccups and shaking moans that Glenn’s smile falters, the older of the two dropping his head down to meet Sylvain’s own. Closer than ever, Glenn smothers every poorly disguised whimper with a kiss, only deciding he would stop if Sylvain asked him to. He wonders if perhaps it was just sensory overload, and hopefully not something more heartbreaking than that. 

Despite his small outburst of emotion, Sylvain did in fact still seem to be enjoying himself, latching onto Glenn when he drew close, leaving them to embrace until a body numbing orgasm flooded through them both. Sylvain came with laboured heaves of Glenn’s name, while Glenn grunted out his own quiet utterances of Sylvain’s, just the same. After the first time, they slowed but didn’t stop, neither seeming too keen to pull apart just yet. Wrapped up in that embrace, Sylvain came several times that evening, until he felt physically, emotionally and mentally spent, and until Glenn was no better himself. Finally, Glenn crawls off of Sylvain to give them both some much-needed breathing room, leaning on his side for a moment whilst he catches his breath.

Sylvain lays there and rubs at his eyes tiredly, still working on evening out his breathing, while Glenn seems to disappear into the bathroom momentarily. He hears the sound of the tap running for a while, but it’s all just pleasant white noise at this point. He perks up to see Glenn re-emerge with a towel and a damp face, swallowing dryly before taking the towel. 

“Thanks…” Sylvain murmurs, his throat a little hoarse. He makes quick work of cleaning up the stickiness between his thighs and on his abdomen, before rolling up the towel and dropping it off the side of the bed. It’s a pleasant change when Glenn crawls back into bed and huddles close, inviting Sylvain to lean against him. It’s an offer he takes without second thought too, stiffly turning to lay on his stomach, head positioned comfortably over Glenn’s dully beating heart. This was certainly the first time in a long while Sylvain had partaken in post-sex cuddling, and while it feels a bit strange to lay there and do nothing at all, he doesn’t dislike it. In fact, he quite enjoys the way Glenn strokes his hand, and finds himself soothed to a drowsy state. 

“Glenn, mind if I stay the night? I can’t exactly see myself waddling back home in this state.” Sylvain jokes, earning a quiet chuckle from the other. 

“Of course, I’m not some heartless monster that would send you off in the middle of the night. Get some rest.” 

No need to tell him twice, Sylvain was already drifting off before Glenn had finished speaking. He isn’t awake enough to notice the lights go off, or Glenn whispering to him, only remembering that he drifts off with a full heart, with Glenn’s gentle kisses soothing him to a long and peaceful sleep.


End file.
